


Please, let him rest...

by Laulau_057



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dadza, Fuck Canon, Other, Wilbur angry, big bro wilby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulau_057/pseuds/Laulau_057
Summary: "When the two brothers said to themselves “see you soon” they did not think it would be so soon, and in these circumstances. Wilbur didn’t want to see Tommy in the Void because that meant he was…"or Dream bring Tommy back just for killing him all again, and Wilbur is very, very angry
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	1. Please, Stop !

**Author's Note:**

> Canon ? what's Canon ? Can I eat it :-)  
> Hope you enjoy

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

When the two brothers said to themselves “see you soon” they did not think it would be so soon, and in these circumstances. Wilbur didn’t want to see Tommy in the Void because that meant he was…

But it was not that that shocked Wilbur the most, in the Void our soul represented us when we died for example: Wilbur had the trace of Phil’s sword when he killed him on his request. But Tommy was another story: he had a lot of bruises on his body, his clothes were torn in some places, he had two red hand-shaped marks on his throat and he was covered in blood.

“Hi Wilbur…” his voice was weak, if they were in the overworld Wilbur might not have heard it, but it wasn’t. “When we said goodbye I didn’t want to say right away, you miss me that much” he tried to make the boy laugh and the technique seemed to work, Tommy laughed a little and seemed to relax, not entirely but it was already a start. For a moment neither of the two brothers spoke, no one really knew what to say in this situation, but it was Wilbur who finally spoke “It’s not that I don’t love you but…” Wilbur wasn’t sure what to say but went on “You’re not supposed to be here, not this early…” Tommy didn’t answer right away, maybe he was looking for those words “I just didn’t get lucky, Big Man, that’s all”.

Wilbur approached Tommy with hesitation with the fear of scaring the youngest, and when he had confirmed that he could approach more, he advanced to Tommy and took him in his arms. Tommy breaks down and lets himself cry in the arms of his big brother, Wilbur whispers words of comfort to him while caressing his back. Finally Tommy told him what had happened to him, he told him about his visit which went wrong, how he got stuck for a week with his abuser and how he beat him to death despite begging him to stop.

Throughout the story Wilbur felt the anger and hatred coming over him, how could we do that?! Why did it have to happen to Tommy?! He was supposed to live his life and die at 60 years old, not just 16 years old… Wilbur was mad at everyone, he was mad at Dream for killing Tommy, for attacking them when they created L'Manberg, for the harm he did. He blamed Philza, their father, for playing favorites with Techno and for neglecting Tommy all his life. He blamed everyone because none of them could protect Tommy. And finally, he blamed himself…

Wilbur blamed himself for dragging Tommy into his L’Manberg revolution, he blamed himself because it was because of him that Tommy almost lost his lives two time, He blamed himself because he had let himself be controlled by the power and hurt his baby brother, Wilbur blamed himself because he left Tommy alone in a cruel world.

However, Wilbur knew that Tommy was not going to stay long in the Void, he knew that Tubbo was going to force Dream to bring Tommy back through the book of resurrection. He thought that Tommy was going to have another chance and that he could continue his life by leaving behind all his trauma and live his life. _If only…_

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

As Wilbur had planned, someone had brought Tommy back to life, he thought that they had taken Tommy out of prison and that he had returned to his life as before. Then why did he come back?

The worst was his condition: Tommy had more bruises than the first time, he had a black eye and his face was bloody. Tommy trembled violently and wept all the tears of his body, Wilbur rushed at him too. Tommy doesn’t have to be here, they were supposed to get him out and Tommy had to go back to his life, so WHY?! Wilbur tried to calm Tommy down, but how was supposed to when he himself was not calm? After what seemed like an eternity, Wilbur could know what happened to Tommy and clearly, he was happy to have no one in front of him: it turns out that not only had no one saved him from prison but it was Dream who had brought his little brother back to life, and it was him who had killed him a second time…

Wilbur wanted to reassure his little brother that he was going to protect him, that everything could be arranged and that he would be there. But all of a sudden, Wilbur didn’t feel Tommy in his arms anymore and when he looked at his eyes, he started to widen because Tommy had disappeared. Wilbur panicked “Tommy?! TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!?” Wilbur looked for him everywhere, shouted his name in tears but nothing.

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

Wilbur saw Tommy in the distance, he ran towards him and Tommy too. But when the two brothers had to carry on, WIlbur found himself only with air “no…”

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

Wilbur tried to hug Tommy, but he met the same empty “stop…”

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

“Please…” Wilbur no longer held his tears…

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

“I beg of you …” Wilbur would never make it in time to hug Tommy…

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

"STOP I BEGGING YOU!!" he screamed after almost touching even one hair of Tommy’s

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

As if the gods had heard his complaints, Wilbur was able to approach Tommy without him disappearing and reappearing in much worse conditions. However, this did not calm Wilbur when he could see Tommy completely, he had to restrain himself from vomiting. Tommy was bleeding, the bruises were so numerous that he could no longer count them, Wilbur could see that his little brother’s arm was broken. It was a terrible scene to see, on the physical level because on the psychological level, it was worse.

Tommy was nothing but an empty shell, his eyes that were a blue so bright and expressive had become a dull blue that it became frightening. Wilbur took him in his arms, and it trembled greatly, and he no longer held his tears “Tommy…? Toms I-I am s-so sorry…” Wilbur wept for his baby little brother, he wept, told him how sorry he was, how much he would have loved to never have dragged him into his stories. He begged him to talk to him, to look him in the eye, to do something, _but nothing…_

Tommy didn’t move, he didn’t react to anything. It was like he died a second time, which is ironic since he died more than twice. Wilbur was happy that he decided to stop, that he must have grown tired or that someone had finally decided to move his fucking ass. Tommy slept in his arms, even though ghosts didn’t really need to sleep, the blond did. All Wilbur wanted was to stay with his little brother.

But apparently we had other plans for the young man, Wilbur felt drawn to something and unconsciously he knew what was going on: they were bringing him back to life. Wilbur didn’t want to because it meant he was going to be separated from his younger brother again, and he couldn’t afford to disappear when his brother needed him the most. He began to panic “no no no NO NONONONONO NONONONONO!!!” Wilbur held Tommy as strong and protective as possible against his chest so as not to be separated from him, but it was useless. Tommy fell to the ground as Wilbur was forcibly taken away, cried and shouted “TOMMY!!” and then blacked out.

  
  



	2. Let me go !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up and he’s not very happy, he have to find Sam but They won't let him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, yeah i know it's not long but here we are :-)
> 
> It's decide, there going to have a chapter every week

The first thing Wilbur felt was a pain on his abdomen, nothing more normal. Except he wasn’t supposed to feel the pain because he was dead.

Suddenly everything comes back to him: the arrival of Tommy in the Void, their reunion, the incessant resurrections and finally their separation. Wilbur got up suddenly, he had trouble breathing and he was sweating a lot, he looked for his little brother.  _ Tommy, where is Tommy?! _ He had only Tommy in his head, he tried to get up but he fell so quickly to the ground creating a huge noise. He was in pain but being separated from his baby brother hurt him even more.

‘Will?’ Wilbur turned to the voice to see Phil in the entrance of what appeared to be a bedroom. Phil seems to be about to weep with joy and wants to hug his son, Wilbur felt nothing but contempt for the man who had left Tommy alone, who had decided to play favorites and ally himself with the person who had hurt Tommy. Phil approached Wilbur and tried to hug him but Wilbur avoided him, Phil looked at him without really understanding and met Wilbur’s scorn-filled gaze.

“Wilbur, I’m so sorry for what it is-” Wilbur cut him straight off, “I don’t care if you blame yourself for what happened, I’m the one who asked you to kill me, so don’t start.” He was cold, a coldness that was new to Phil, he didn’t want to start feeling remorse for asking to be killed, he’s already got enough to deal with.

“Will-” he tried, but Wilbur cut him again, “Why did you bring me back, huh? Why did you bring me back when he needs me the most?” Wilbur was filled with anger, he didn’t want to be there, let alone in the same room as Phil. He wanted to be with Tommy to help him and protect him, but no, they had to bring him back "I’m not mad at you for that." Wilbur saw Phil grow small, perfect "What I’m so mad about is the fact that you brought me back to life."

He could see the confusion in his father’s face “Who are you talking about Will?” What do you mean who is he talking about? He doesn’t know about Tommy? He didn’t care so much about his youngest son that he doesn’t know he’s dead! Wilbur wanted to hit Phil, but he had more important things to do.

He got up and turned to his father “I have to go see Sam” and did not leave time for Phil to tell him that he was heading out of the cabin with more than a bit of pain; he did not pay attention to Phil’s call and began to head for the prison. He was stopped by his twin “Where do you want to go?” Wilbur tried to get away but Techno was stronger than him, he gave up the idea “It’s none of your business, like you’re interested in it.”

Techno gave him a look that Wilbur thought he was confusing with worry, but he answered him with his monotonous voice “Of course I’m interested, I’m telling you that you’re my brother so I’m worry” Wilbur let out a laugh, a cold laugh that’s enough for Techno to let go a little of his arm, Phil was right behind them “Are you worried about me? And Tommy in all of this tells me?! Don’t you worry about him! He means nothing to you?"

Wilbur almost screamed and Techno dropped his arm completely, he could see from the corner of Phil’s eye looking at them with shock. Techno didn’t stay long in silence “I want you to know that he betrayed me! While I helped him when he had -” Wilbur didn’t listen to him anymore, he had seen the scene and he already knew what Techno was going to say, he cut him off “I want you to know that you are associated with Dream so technically it was you who betrayed him first!” Techno was going to answer, but Wilbur went on, “You knew what Dream had done to Tommy in exile, damn you both know it, and-” He stopped when he saw his brother and father looking at him as if he had just learned…

They didn’t know. They never knew that Tommy had been mistreated by Dream during his Exile, they did not see how broken the teenager was, They did not know! “You’re fucking kidding with me, aren’t you?” apparently no “You didn’t give a shit about Tommy!? You want to know what Dream did? He mistreated him, manipulated him, used him as if it were his little toy and you teamed up with him! AND YOU’RE SURPRISED TOMMY DECIDES TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE!” 

Wilbur had tried to stay calm, but it was the last straw. He looked at Phil who seemed to have tears in his eyes and Techno whose face expressed surprise and the beginnings of what seemed to be regret. He didn’t know if he had to warn them that Tommy wasn’t in this world anymore, were they really worth it?

Wilbur seemed to have his communicator with him since it vibrated in his pocket, he only noticed now that he was still wearing his clothes that date from Pogtopia and it bothered him a bit but it is not important. He came out of his pocket and the news froze his blood:

**_[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]_ **

Wilbur’s blood only took one turn: Dream decided to continue.

Wilbur couldn’t wait any longer, he had to join Tommy, he had to get him out of this nightmare. He got a chance to save his little brother and he wasn’t going to ruin it because of two insignificant people. He took advantage of the fact that they no longer seemed to pay attention to him to escape, Wilbur knew that there was a portal not too far from Techno thanks to bits of Ghostbur memories. He heard Phil call him but did not turn around, he ran as fast as he could and when he thought he had arrived, he saw Phil in front of the gate.

Of course, how could he forget that Phil had fucking wings! “Will-” He really doesn’t have time to take care of them but Phil was holding him “Will you have to tell us what’s going on” Wilbur was starting to feel the urge to kill “You have to let me go see Sam” he glared at him but it didn’t seem to work, he could see that Techno had joined them “Wilbur-” - “IF I DON’T GO DREAM WILL KILL TOMMY AGAIN!”

Phil’s eyes widened like those of Techno, he didn’t want to come to this “Wh-What do you mean again? Will?” Wilbur, and since he was brought back, did not look Phil in the eye “Dream have a book that can bring dead people back to life and…” He felt the tears coming up “And… Tommy is locked up with him and he…” He couldn’t go on, it was too hard.

Phil let him go and collapsed on the floor with tears in his eyes, Wilbur took advantage of the moment to go join Sam, because Tommy was in danger and this time nobody stopped him, to his joy. He ran into the Nether and after two hours he found the portal that was connected to the Community House. He went to the prison to find Sam, ignoring the glances that were thrown at him, but was lucky to find him near a building that he supposed was Tommy’s Hotel.

He didn’t lose a second and headed towards Sam “SAM!” the hybrid turned towards Wilbur and his eyes widened “Wilbur? but how-” Wilbur took his shoulders “We don’t have time to talk, you have to take me to Dream” Sam shivers to the name “Wilbur I can’t” - “Please Sam…” Sam looked at him for a moment “Why?” Wilbur turned to the prison which was visible from afar before turning to Sam.

“Please,  _ Tommy is in danger…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I change some elements in the Dream SMP :  
> \- Fundy is not Wilbur’s son but Eret’s son  
> \- Niki doesn’t want to kill Tommy but Jack does  
> \- the egg does not exist
> 
> I hope it's not a problem, see you next week :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I will tries to upload a chapter once a week but i'm not sure.  
> Anyway ! Thanks for reading see you next week


End file.
